If Death Comes Near
by Sayeh
Summary: V/B. Frieza orders Vegeta to capture Bulma because she is the most beautiful and smartest young lady on Earth. But what happens when Vegeta falls in love with Bulma during their adventure they will have later? Will Frieza kill Vegeta, the traitor? Set before the Saiyan Saga.
1. Vegeta's Mission: To Get The Woman

If Death Comes Near

Summary: Frieza has got the hots for Bulma. So Frieza orders Vegeta to capture Bulma because she is one of the most beautiful and smartest young ladies of planet Earth. Frieza thinks that Bulma can be very useful to him. But what happens when Vegeta falls in love with Bulma during their adventure they will have? Will Frieza kill Vegeta for stealing 'his' woman?

Don't worry I would make the story very beautiful.

If you've found some spelling mistakes, then tell me. I'll fix it as soon as possible

Oh yeah, this story happens in the beginning of DBZ

This chapter is just something how Frieza finds out about Bulma...

NOTE: This time, Goku and his friends weren't killed, okay?

- me talking!

Chapter one: Vegeta's Mission: To Get the Woman

"F…Frieza… why?" A lost voice just called out before the person fainted into the eternal darkness surrounded in its mentality. The person beyond the voice that was calling out for the one called Frieza, was a man with brave intentions. The man in front of Frieza's feet had long blue hair with emerald locks that was now covering in blood, coming from his forehead. The violet eyes from the man were remained open but left with a blank stare. The man released his last breath and before felt his spirit rising and rising, he told Frieza his little secret, "Frieza, someday someone will beat you. I know who it will and when it shall happen. I've seen your future in a blink of an eye. And 'the one' will be your greatest traitor. If I am wrong, then I am open for punishment…" The spirit of the once great warrior whispered as he was going further to the sky. "You will die."

Frieza stopped staring at the young man in front of him. "He's dead right now. Foolish creature, thinking he would stop me. He knew that he won't last that long and yet he kept telling me that I will die." He snickered. "Hmm, for a moment there I thought he was serious! But no, he had to make me laugh! Who has the strength to fight me? No one can! I am the strongest one alive!" He said in between laughter.

**Vegeta**

There was a pod flying in space. In that pod, there was a young man in a ripped royal blue outfit and with a torn armor. The name of this man was Vegeta, a Saiyan Prince, known as one of the few survivors of planet Vegeta when it exploded by the hands of a traitor to the entire Saiyan civilization, Frieza. As the Saiyan Prince was in a deep and dreamless sleep, his mind was still haunted by the foggy memory that had been stamped in his brains years ago.

_Vegeta… You are the strongest, yet the youngest Saiyan alive. You are meant to be a Super Saiyan. Never forget that dream. Your fate is within your power._

"_Yeah right, father. I know I'm dreaming right now and I know you're dead! My powerlevel was ten thousand after when I was born. You may have been thinking that I'm the Ultimate Saiyan alive, but I'm not. Damnit, my powerlevel was at eighteen thousand when I last battled Kakarot. After all these years, I only gained eight thousand of powerlevel? Maybe it were just the 'easy missions' Frieza had been sending me. Hell! I should be having a powerlevel of at least five hundred thousand. Why should I be this weak?"_

That made the young Saiyan Prince to awake from his nightmare. Vegeta almost screamed when he awoke. Still trying to catch his breath and push away the dream he had, he only whispered, "I'm weak… I've been defeated by three weaklings. One is a third class Saiyan that I should have handled him easily, one was a half-breed and 'don't make me laugh about his strength!' and the other was a puny midget with little power… Am I cursed or something?" He said in in-between coughs and slow breathes. He realized that he was close to planet Ice as well as death. "So, I'm back to Kansas after all." He let go of his last breath, only to remain lifelessly and faint into the deepest darkness he ever had witnessed.

**Frieza**

"I am the strongest one alive…" Frieza whispered again.

'_I've seen your future in a blink of an eye. And 'the one' will be your greatest traitor. If I am wrong, then I am open for punishment…'_

Frieza growled.

'_You will die.'_

"Haaaaaaaaaa!" Frieza yelled as he powered up to almost his fullest in his first stage. "HOW? Why am I feeling THIS angry even though I know that the man was lying to me?" He yelled in-between breathes and growled like a wild animal, sounding like a wild dog. "That man said that a traitor was going to strike. But WHO is the question and what will 'the one' betray? Hmm, never mind, whoever it is, I can take him!"

A monitor-robot flew over to Frieza. It looked like a regular computer flat-panel monitor. From that monitor when it was switched on, one of Frieza's weaker henchmen came into view. "Lord Frieza, if I may, Sir!"

Frieza snapped at the monitor in front of him. "What?"

"Lord Frieza, according to the coordinates, Prince Vegeta is on its way here from Earth that is set on the North Galaxy."

Frieza blinked in surprise. "Vegeta? So he's alive… Well then, I'm going inside to my chambers and see what he has to say. When will he be fully conscious?" He looked into the direction of the monitor.

"Sir, he's using the rejuvenating mask, which means he's injured and needs to go to the Rejuvenation Tank. With his height and weight, it would no longer take than an hour for him to function consciously."

"Very well. You may go now."

"Yes, Lord Frieza!" The man replied sharply.

"How dare he? I make him pay for going to Earth without my permission." Frieza shouted while swaying his tail violently right to left, left to right and so on. _'How I'm going to like this while I'm torturing him.'_ Frieza licked his lips at the though to kill Vegeta but will rather listen to what the young man has to say about this, first, so he made his way by flying to the large building that looks more like a modern haunted place with cold-like features curving from every move.

"What if Vegeta's the traitor?" Frieza whispered softly only for him to heard, then twitched his head. "Nah! He can't be 'the one', he's too weak!"

**Vegeta**

The sky was near black. The purple shade in the sky of the planet did not allow to really darkening the place up. The blood was flowing from the planet's 'visitors', the moan people made to at least taking a breath, the cry of people's mercy saying their last words. It was as horrible place as always. That did not change their rules about to kill every single person who was a stranger to this planet.  
Later on, when every single living 'visitor' died, the sound of a round space pod crashed. Sure it was obvious to hear a crash since they heard anything except peace. At the right time they knew who it was; the flame haired person struggles to get out of the pod, looking like he has been actually in Hell. He had bruises, cuts and every kind of wound you can think of.

"Hey, Vegeta has arrived." The yellow-skinned man said to the orange-skinned man.

"Whoa, that's Vegeta? He sure has been in a serious battle!"

"Hey, you know that Vegeta humiliated you when you were trying to flirt with that gorgeous girl?"

"Yeah so?" The orange-skinned man asked.

"You still remember that the girl wanted to go with Vegeta instead of you?"

The orange-skinned man nodded angrily. "YES?"

"How about killing? That way, we are going to rule all the girls here and be popular with them!"

"Why not? If Frieza couldn't kill me, then I would. That's why I'm thinking straight!"

The yellow-skinned man sighed in disappointment. "Well it was a good idea after all, but you're right."

Out of revenge, the guards wanted to kill him if he was unconscious. They all remember how popular Vegeta had been with the females only to receive no attention, how Vegeta acted rude against the guards and wanted to take their shot at the handsome Prince, but under Frieza's command, the evil lizard wanted him alive for some reason.

Vegeta looked over at the talking people and shot a short glare at the two guards for what they might do to him while he was still too weak to defend himself, "If you...think...that I...can't defend myself...you are probably wrong." Vegeta's breath took away as he came out of his consciousness.

The guard took a deep breath; the yellow-skinned man was still mumbling about, "Shall we kill him?"

The other guard wished he could, "I hate to let him live, but we are under Frieza's control, so we have to bring him to the Regeneration Tank." The other guard agreed with him and spared the life of the unconscious Prince. "Frieza knows what to do to him."

**Frieza**

Frieza looked into a screen with Planet Earth on it to find out what in the Hell was there that it attracted Vegeta. "I can't see what good there is on that planet!" He zapped into other 'channels' or places. "Trash, trash, trash, useless, unimportant, shabby… tra-" He zapped until one thing catches his eyes, West City. "My my, not too shabby." He looked more at the screen and one other thing catched his eyes, a blue haired female. The women were quite attractive and that blue haired girl was among them. He figured that she was a scientist because she was working in a lab at the moment, shouting at a scar-faced human. "My, feisty are we?" Frieza had 'the hots' for her and was thinking how he would get her now he was going to kill one of his strongest men. "That's it; Vegeta is much too valuable to me. I'm going to let him do my dirty job and kill him after that, if he betrays me again, if not, then I'll spare his dirty Saiyan life."

Just as Frieza was secretly admiring one of the most beautiful and smart woman, he found someone who was just as smart as beautiful. He wanted her. He wanted that blue haired woman for himself. And he did not worry a single thing about the young Prince, because he knew that Vegeta was the hardest person to fall in love. Vegeta stopped being emotional when he was twelve years old. Vegeta had seen a lot of beautiful girls but he was not interested in them. Frieza sometimes wondered if Vegeta was a virgin or not.

**Vegeta**

When Vegeta was almost ready to step out of the Regeneration Tank. "Yeah Prince, just step out of it, and go to your fate in Frieza's chamber." One of the guards said.

Unfortunately, Vegeta heard what the guards said with his powerful Saiyan hearing. Vegeta was about to step out of the liquid and glared very evilly at the aliens in his way. "Humph! Nice to see you." Vegeta said in a scary way. The guards and doctors gulped at the young and powerful Prince.

Vegeta went off to Frieza's chamber to see what was 'going on' and get it over with. For some reason, he knew that Frieza was going to make him pay, but Vegeta was not afraid anymore and his confidence grew. He knew that he was going to kill Frieza some day and even death was not going to stop his duty and his destiny.

**Frieza**

The evil Frieza sat on his royal furniture, waiting for Vegeta's arrival and took a sip from his whine, "What takes him so long! That Saiyan monkey, he should have been back from the Rejuvenation Tank minutes ago." Frieza growled. He drank his whine completely before continuing his sentence, "I hope you get back within five minutes from now, Vegeta. Or else…"  
Frieza heard Vegeta's voice by the large screen that showed the hallway. Frieza knew now that Vegeta was on his way to come and was almost here.  
Frieza's chamber door opened and showed the beautiful green man, called, Zarbon. Frieza looked at Zarbon with a large grin on his face, "I want you to prepare all the stuff he needs when he's going to Earth." Zarbon did not look interested and looked questioned. Zarbon blinked.

"Frieza, may I ask you what you are planning? I mean, I've never heard you talking about Earth before, so why now?"

Frieza remembered that Zarbon was not around when he saw that woman so he told Zarbon the answer. "Well, that's because, I've been searching for a smart yet beautiful young woman for many years now, and I finally found the one. You understand?"

Zarbon did not have the right answer he was hoping for, "Well, I do understand, but what I don't understand is why did you decided to send the Saiyan monkey? What if Vegeta falls for that girl and…"

"Zarbon, Zarbon, Zarbon. Haven't you noticed that Vegeta can't fall in love? I've tested Vegeta's emotions when he was twelve, there weren't any emotions left. Can't you see the anger in his eyes? You must have been blind all these years. You should have noticed the change when I took him from his father." Answered Frieza, after he cut off Zarbon what he was telling.

"Right."

"Now Zarbon, go prepare his stuff so he can depart right away after he's done with my chat."

Zarbon obeyed and opened the door to prepare Vegeta's stuff and Frieza waited for the doors to close. _'I must be careful not to let Vegeta's strength grow higher. Or else, Vegeta would become even stronger than me.'_


	2. Next mission: Going to Earth

If Death Comes Near

Chapter 2: Next mission: Going to Earth

Note. : that female voice of Vegeta's space pod.

The Saiyan Prince did not know how he felt. He felt beaten and angry at the same time and he could not figure out what missed him too, _'The strange feeling I get every day since I came back from Earth. What is this feeling? Why am I feeling a bit 'sad?'?'_ The words kept on going in Vegeta's mind, _'Oh yeah, that idiot, Kakarot! Wait and see what I'll do to you Kakarot! I'll have my revenge on you in no time, wait and see. You have crushed the only thing I have left, my pride.'  
_ After Vegeta left Frieza's Meeting Room, he thought about putting some clothes on, since he was regenerated naked and having a shower. Sure, he healed himself in the Regeneration Tank, but the liquid was not strong enough to make you very clean, let alone smelling better. He was going to do that after he was done with Frieza.  
_ 'I know that Frieza would not kill me. I am too valuable for that.'_ Vegeta smirked at the thought, _'Maybe even too valuable for Frieza.'  
_ After Vegeta left the Regeneration Tank chamber, he went straight into the direction of Frieza's personal chamber. But what he did not noticed is a purple tall alien smirking at him.

At first Vegeta did not mind the goofball, but then he began to feel uneasy about the strange look in his eyes, "Out of my way, Kuwi!" Kuwi opened his mouth to speak to Vegeta with an annoying grin on his face. But then Vegeta punched Kuwi in the stomach, yelling at the fallen warrior, "GET OUT OF MY WAY! I can not even go to Frieza if you're in my way like this. I'm sick of your annoyance. What do you want, toddler? Candy? Sorry, I don't have candy at the moment. Are you frequently an idiot? Or just a dumb creature who doesn't even knows to leave someone alone!" Vegeta said in an annoyed and yet sarcastically.

Kuwi stared at Vegeta with his mouth fully opened for a short moment. He did not like the way Vegeta yelled at him, "Hey easy there, monkey, I wanted to tell you the news that Frieza ordered me to say to everyone."

Vegeta looked in disgust at the thought of his master, Frieza. _'Damn, just even thinking about his ugly lizard face makes me get the chills._' Vegeta looked at Kuwi straight in the eyes, "Well? What's the damn news?"

Kuwi did not like Vegeta at all, so he must answer this to get this monkey business over with, "It's about the new Ice-Jin kid is born. And his name is--"

Kuwi was cut off by Vegeta's deep and fierce voice, "---Look! I don't care about the new ugly monster is born, nor do I care about that idiot, Frieza. You understand? I don't want to hear about these stupid species. You just leave the hell of me alone. The reason I am still working for that ugly girl-voiced Ice-Jin, is that I have no choice. And I don't care to listen about that idiot new Ice-Jin or whatever what not-mighty-race is! Now, will you leave me alone, or shall I punch you harder this time? So, what shall it be, Kuwi!... I am waiting."

Kuwi did not believe at what Vegeta said. Kuwi did knew that Vegeta's confident was pretty high, but, Kuwi hate to admit this, but he would 'never' have the same courage as Vegeta. "Hmph! You're too confident about yourself lately. What happened to you? Frieza could easily destroy you, you know that!"

"Feh, you don't need to worry about me, Kuwi. I'll be fine. I always have been."

"I am not worrying about you. Besides, I don't want to be punched in the stomach by a lowly Prince of Monkeys, anyways." Kuwi said the 'Prince of Monkeys' with a VERY bad taste in his mouth, like he was about to puke.

Vegeta growled at the sound of Kuwi when he said Prince of Monkeys, "You know Kuwi, I would really like to talk bad about your ugly race but I'd rather save my breath. Just look at yourself before you start complaining about me. You must know what's good for you. If it weren't for Frieza here, I could destroy you less than two seconds. I never saw you doing a 'good' mission, nor did I even hear of it. You're just someone who cleans the Empire. If Frieza didn't felt sorry for you, you would mob the floors."

Kuwi still did not believe Vegeta's courage at the moment and his anger raised by every second Vegeta spoke, so he powered up, "AAAAAAAAHHH! WHY YOU LITTLE---" _'What was he talking about? I'M the one that's stronger! And I will gladly prove it!'_

"Who's little when you're childish? Trust me, it's you!"

_'He never gives up, does he?'_ With that, Kuwi blasted Vegeta with everything he got.

Fire blasts were all over the place, making sure that Vegeta was going to pay his debts to everyone. Kuwi did not miss Vegeta. In fact, Vegeta did not move a muscle from where he was standing.  
Kuwi finished with throwing his energy balls towards Vegeta and let out a loud sigh, _'Whooh! He has got to be very superior to withstand my blasts.'_ He laughed until he heard nothing else. Not a sound. Not a voice. Nothing to hear, he grinned. "Mwuahahaha, Vegeta's gone! Now I can make a victory dance."

((A/N: Oh, boy. --".))

Kuwi went on and on cheering and doing whatever he was pleased. "Yeah man! Who's the man?" until he heard a voice, laughing evilly from the background.

The smokes and dusts were slowly clearing away, "Oh dear, is that everything you've got? Well, too bad for your energy. You know that Frieza will kill you if you are against one of 'his henchmen'. Well, do you! I think it'll be smart not attacking you right now but later. You are so weak that you couldn't even tare a rip of my spandex suit and my armor. Tsk tsk, shame on you." Vegeta smirked at Kuwi and walked away with guts and left the terrified warrior alone. He knew that Frieza heard him via the monitor screen, but nobody knew, even Kuwi and Frieza, why Vegeta was 'so' confident.

Frieza took a sip of his whine, and still was insulted by that comment Vegeta made about the Ice-Jins, _'Damn him, I'm going to torture him when I see him!'  
_  
Frieza heard that the main door opened, "Feh! Hello Frieza." Vegeta said it 'again' full of spirit and with a dangerous smirk.

Frieza looked pissed off at Vegeta, and Vegeta guessed why. "Why you ignorant Saiyan! How dare you? How dare you to look down upon me? We'll just see about now if you could talk big!" Frieza ran to Vegeta's direction. Vegeta looked surprised and shocked to see Frieza right there in front of his eyes in just a matter of seconds, before Frieza punched Vegeta in his stomach and left him on the ground. "Now Saiyan, how does it feel to be punched by a mighty Ice-Jin you call 'weaklings', hmm? Maybe I shall refresh your memory." Vegeta coughed up blood as it soon started to flow from his mouth. Vegeta moaned as the pain in his stomach did not go away just like that. Frieza looked coldly at Vegeta and wrapped his tail around Vegeta's throat at the same time glaring 'hard' at him, "Why you monkey! How dare you to insult me and my race?"

Vegeta could not answer his question because of the tight hold of Frieza he was getting, "Ugh. you. beast!" Vegeta's last words were before he almost lost consciousness. Frieza did not like the comment of Vegeta but then if he would tighten his strangulation, there would be no one suitable to do his dirty work.

Frieza let go of Vegeta, leaving Vegeta on the floor, panting and trying to catch his breath, with his eyes completely blank, "Humph! Foolish monkey! You could get killed if I did not have someone who doesn't fall in love. You are the man who could less fall in love."

_'Fall in love? What's he talking about? Where is this conversation going?'_ Vegeta looked disgusted, but tried to hide it. He is not strong enough to kill him right now, but he will 'later'. Vegeta still did not stand up. The pain in his neck and stomach were still there.

"Stand up!"

Vegeta did as he was told 'for now' and stood up the fastest way he could, which is not very fast because of his condition, "What is it you want to talk about?"

"First off, don't you even dare to talk about me and my race like that, understood?" Frieza glared.

Vegeta nodded, but behind Frieza's back, he just said _'The hell with you'_ to Frieza, but only in his mind for now on. Heck, Vegeta himself was not sure why he had the courage right now, _'What is this feeling I get every time?'  
_  
"Now, Vegeta, there is one female on that planet you previous time went called, Earth, is yet interesting for me. I don't want you to ask me why, but there's more than mating." Frieza smirked.

'_What the? Mating? Frieza?'_ Vegeta thought Frieza had finally lost it. _'Why marriage if you have power?'_

"I have found out that she's also a genius, since I looked closer to her house, she was busy doing some 'research'." Frieza got Vegeta's attention, "So, I would let you take a closer look at her to at least recognize her when you are back to Earth to pick her up for me."

Vegeta made a slight nod.

Frieza got over to the control panel and pushed the big red button for the screen, "You see this is the female I have been talking about."

Vegeta's attention did not go to Frieza anymore, but more at that blue haired female, _'What's with the hair? Is she born that way?'_ "Blue hair?"

"It doesn't matter, Vegeta. Don't even 'try' to question me, understand?"

Vegeta's attention was with the blue haired female, not with Frieza, until Frieza yelled at him this time, "Well understand?"

Vegeta took his attention fully to Frieza and snapped back at him, "Yes Lord Frieza!"

"Don't you 'ever' do that again when I'm talking to you, I want your full attention!"

"Yes, Lord Frieza!"

Vegeta left the Empire and headed to his space ship. 'Damn, why can't he do his dirty job alone? He can't be that busy!' Remembering everything what Frieza said, Vegeta fused with his mind into the thought of, '_I wonder why he looked at me as if he had plans for me...'_

Frieza

"Maybe I shouldn't have sent him to Earth and killed him right away… He looked at her like she was something far more interesting than me… He can't just—Nah! That's too crazy. Maybe Vegeta looked at her more because he had to focus on her looks so when he goes on Earth, he can remember her… Or maybe not, either way, his destiny lies in my hands." Frieza laughed evilly and very loud and 'accidentally' forgot to shut his scouter off.

Vegeta in his spaceship

"'His destiny lies in my hands'? Is he going to kill me or something? THAT INSOLENT FOOL! After going through so many missions for all these years, he wants to kill me? Feh! And going to get that stupid woman from Earth is just as bad as it gets. Humans are so predictable. Not to mention they ARE my enemies. This mission is the worst Frieza could give to me!" Vegeta said before he turned his scouter off, so Frieza could not hear him say that sense.


	3. An Old Enemy Is Stranded

Chapter 3: An Old Enemy Is Stranded

A Few Minutes away from Earth

:Prince Vegeta, you would arrive on Earth in 3 minutes and 34 seconds from now. Prepare yourself:  
"Humph! That stupid computer doesn't even know that I'm already prepared from the beginning."

Capsule Corp

It was just another boring day like always. There was love, happiness and a fiancée but still, no excitement, nothing. Just one of the boring days you will get.

Bulma sighed.

Everyone is at the Capsule Corp. having fun. Bulma, Bunny, Dr. Briefs, Goku, Chichi, Gohan, Master Roshi, Tien, Yamcha and Piccolo (yeah Piccolo's a friend of Goku now).

"Hey babe, have you seen me yesterday training to be your handsome bodyguard?" Yamcha said in his macho tone. "Yeah that's enough of your macho attitude, Yamcha. You don't need to prove that you love me. I know that you like to protect me." Bulma gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Chichi stared at the young lovers in awe, "How sweet! Bulma, when do you get married? I mean, you've been his fiancée for almost a year."

Bulma looked at her ring that Yamcha gave her on their date in the park when he proposed to her. "I think about 5 months from now."

Yamcha blushed, "Oh I love you Bulma. I promise that we'll be the most romantic couple ever."

"Well, you have forgotten about me and Goku." Chichi joked around and everybody laughed with her, except Piccolo.

"Oh silly you!" Yamcha and Bulma kissed each other.

**_BOOM!_**

They were interrupted by a loud noise. A thing that looks like a space ship and it really was, came to Bulma's backyard and crushed the ground into a very deep hole. Dusts and smokes all over the place, revealing a white round spaceship. _'What the heck is that?'_  
Bulma and Chichi yelled their lungs out. Bunny looked terrified as well as the others.  
They've waited for the alien to come out of the space ship, but then again, nobody got out of the space ship.  
Goku, who wanted to be the brave one, walked to the direction of that hole that the space ship crushed and before he wanted to look at the round window of the ship, a man with dark hair and dark eyes, with a tail and very muscular stepped out and noticed Goku.

"Vegeta…" Goku looked with anger and hate to the Saiyan Prince and glared hard at him. Goku was seeing that the young Prince has got his brown tail back swinging side to side.

"H...He... He's going to transform into a big ape like before!" Master Roshi yelled.

Bulma heard what Master Roshi said. "Oh my God, what will he try to do with us, now? Is he out for revenge?"

Vegeta heard what the woman said and looked at her as if she was familiar to him, _'Yes. That's the girl that Frieza wanted. I remember her looks, not a doubt.'_

When Bulma's and Vegeta's eyes met, Goku questioned himself about what Vegeta is doing here.  
After Vegeta examined Bulma's face, he finally spoke, "You! I came here to capture you! I don't care about the other weaklings."

Goku heard Vegeta's every word by word and opened his mouth to speak, but Vegeta was too fast for Goku to notice and grabbed Bulma by her waist and left off somewhere else of the planet ((A/N: He could not grab Bulma and take her to the ship because the ship is very slow if the pod is warming up for blast-off.))

"Oh no, Bulma's gone. I'll make that monkey pay!" Yamcha growled with fear and a slight bit of confidence.

"I couldn't… I couldn't keep up with him! We need to go after them!" Goku said with extremely worried face.

Bulma tried to get loose, but couldn't as the mighty prince demanded her to be quiet. "L...Let...Let me go, you bastard---"

"---Look here, you idiot, do you think that I love to kidnap you and hold you to the end of the journey? I don't have any choice, woman."

"Leave me alone you monster. And I do have a name, you know!" Bulma yelled. She has got spirit. She is very brave to even yell at the mighty Saiyan.

"How could I call you by your name if I don't even know it?" Vegeta teased.

Bulma blushed. "My name is Bulma."

"Hn, okay fine, woman."

"Hey I already said my name to you, my name is Bulma! B-u-l-m-a! Now, why don't you introduce yourself to me, after all, we have never met…"

Vegeta looked at her in a strange way, "Why'd you want to get to know me? I thought that I was the bastard you were calling me."

"Do you really want to be called bastard? Or do you prefer to introduce yourself properly to me, since you ARE my kidnapper, we might as well get along!"

"Humph."

"Wow, I've never met someone called Humph! Nice to meet you, Mr. Humph!" Bulma said sarcastically.

Vegeta slapped his forehead with his other arm other than he wrapped it around Bulma. He did not like if his name EVER has to be 'Humph'.

"You broke a record, dude." Bulma tried to cheer Vegeta up. Maybe he will let her go?

"Dude? Look, shut up and my name is Prince Vegeta, you already knew that, so why do you have to ask me?"

"Uh, isn't that a girl's name?" Bulma wondered and giggled.

Vegeta slapped his forehead again, '_Why does she has to be so stupid? I thought she was a genius? Well, that was Frieza who said it me. That explains that Frieza himself isn't a genius.'_ Vegeta laughed at the thought, but was quite embarrassed of that he works for Frieza. "Girl's name? Woman you're irritating. It's a normal man's name for Saiyans, idiot! Besides, what kind of name is Bulma? Is that a bull's name? Now, will you SHUT THE HELL UP UNTIL I'VE BROUGHT YOU TO THE IDIOT?"

_ 'Which idiot? You? Or the 'idiot' you might serve?'_ Bulma did not liked his yelling. Not one bit. Feeling a bit disappointed.

Later, Vegeta saw a waterfall at the end of his eyes could see. _'Finally, now I can wash myself.'_ So he went faster than usual to wash his wounds that the last mission gave him. He did not even have the time to wash himself back at the Ice-Sei.

Bulma looked a bit confused, "Why are we going to the direction of a waterfall?"

"Because," Vegeta started, "I have to wash my wounds from the previous time I came here for the Dragonballs." Vegeta gagged, _'Why am I talking to this woman?'_

He was right. He definitely had got cuts and wounds, but because of the spandex pants and shirt, the wounds are not in public so it was hidden. _'Well, it's not my problem; he shouldn't have attacked the Earth.'_

"We're almost there woman, you keep your voice down, or else, you won't see your fortieth birthday…" Vegeta said with a smirk.

"Forty years old, huh? You jerk!" Bulma jerked her head up to meet his eyes and glared hard at him. She never saw any kind of these eyes. It looked like onyx eyes and in a way, she liked his dark, mysterious eyes, but of course, she will not admit it to her enemy. _'Goku, please come and rescue me, I'm being kidnapped by a man that I don't know much about, and what's worse, I didn't have the chance to pack up my makeup and he says that I'm almost forty! What an asshole!'_

When they arrived, Vegeta landed on a rock nearby the waterfall very gently and let go of the girl, "If you try anything suspicious, I will blast you to the next dimension. And don't think I'm going easy on you because you're a girl."

"Oh great, why me? I'm kidnapped by the man I hate and Yamcha didn't even follow us and next, I'm stuck with this monster who calls himself a Prince." Bulma said once she said on a rock nearby the waterfall and looked depressed.

"Woman, you keep your voice down. And stay there!" Vegeta raised his voice, almost yelling at Bulma, with veins popping out.

Bulma continued mumbling until one thing catches her eye... his half naked body...! _'Oh my God, is that the monster I know?'_ She didn't know that Vegeta has got long hair until now. What a major turn on!

She continued staring at the body of a god until the 'god' was getting irritated by that stare the lady gave him, "Woman, quit staring at me!"

Bulma woke up from her daydream by that manly deep voice. "Oh I didn't look at your body, I...I just looked over at the rock because I was bored." Bulma lied.

Vegeta is standing under the waterfall, feeling a slight pain in his back because of the water's pressure that aimed on his wounds. Vegeta growled lightly, _'Why does it have to be ME? Of all people, ME? This lady is a pervert! She looks at me as if I'm someone from the Playgirl magazine! What a nerve! Can't fall in love? That Frieza is a lunatic! Why does he wants a woman 'like her'?'_ Vegeta dried himself off with his energy power. _'Now this is feeling good. The Earth's water is so pure. 'Unlike' the ones in Ice-Sei!'_

Bulma reached out for her handbag, _'So I DO have my makeup bag in here! Now that I finally have this, there are no worries for me left. Well maybe that being kidnapped and Goku didn't come for me... I HATE you all!'_

Bulma was in a deep thought and did not even notice that Vegeta finished putting his suit and armor on, "Humph, I'm finished, woman. Now we can go to the idiot I have been talking about." Vegeta smirked.

"Now hold it, Saiyan Prince. I don't even know that monster you love to work for, please don't make me suffer. Please I don't want to go." Bulma begged as if her life depended on it. Actually, her life DOES depend on Vegeta.

"Woman, I don't have a choice! Now let me do my job!" Bulma begged and begged and begged until her eyes watered.

"No, please. Please, what have I done to you that you hate me so? I BEG OF YOU! Let me go! I deserve freedom! If you really are noble, please prove it now. You of all people should know how your life ends once you become a prisoner!"

That took Vegeta's attention. "H… How do you know that?" Vegeta tried to hide his shocked expression by glaring at Bulma very dangerously.

Bulma gulped. "Well, uh, you know Vegeta? Umm…" Bulma sweat drops.

"Explain!" Vegeta's harsh voice went louder.

Bulma began to bite her fingernails, _'Oh man, with him shouting at me will not make it easier!'_ Bulma looked bravely, "Look and listen Vegeta! YOU are working for someone more powerful than you right? He must be very powerful to let someone like you work for him, right? So I guess you might be a prisoner if you do a dirty job, like kidnapping me, right? So, wouldn't you mind to…" Bulma sweat drops even more, "let me go and do 'clean' jobs like a true Prince?"

"…Woman, you are predictable, just like the rest of them… And don't even try to guilt talking me to act myself like a true Prince. You know nothing about me." Vegeta looked at her coldly and laughed evilly afterwards, "You think that I'm a softy like you and your idiot friends? Too bad, I won't even think about trying to save you. I've made my decision."

Vegeta said that coldly like he never said this evilly to someone else. Bulma's tears cried and watered.

Bulma missed her chance to at least see sympathy in Vegeta's eyes for a mere second. He can not be THAT cold hearted. "Why are you crying? There are people who lost everything and still did survive." Vegeta said with harsh and deepened voice as he got out a mute control of his armor and pushed the blue button. _'Survived like me…'_

"So you mean that I have to be thankful for what you are doing to me? And how am I supposed to know that along our way you wouldn't abuse me like every man does to a woman?" Bulma meant literally 'sexual abuse' and Vegeta understood.

"I am a Prince. I have no intention to use you that way. Besides, I'm not interested in you." Vegeta did not look her in the eyes when he said that.

A part of Bulma is quite relieved and the other part was sad. Sad that a man did not like her the way she looks, even though she is beautiful, _'Man, even Goku who already has somebody says I'm beautiful… Is Vegeta not interested in me?'_

When the space ship landed, Vegeta wanted to leave but before they left he said out loud, "Humph, alright, whatever. Humans with their stupid emotions"

Vegeta grabbed Bulma by her arms, "Hey what's the big deal? Let me go, you monster!" And Bulma felt herself thrown into his spaceship.

Yeah yeah, I have nothing to say :D

But I LOVE YOU READERS/REVIEWERS! I am truly in love with your reviews you send me:D

Ja Ne

Sayeh


	4. Vegeta, A True Prince Of Bastards

**Chapter four**

After Vegeta had thrown Bulma into his large spaceship, Vegeta followed and had a strong grip around Bulma as she is struggling to yell for help. "Would you just hold still and don't be the annoying woman that you are for FIVE SECONDS?"

Bulma kept struggling and even tried to wince him in pain to bite his hand that covered her mouth, but no pain came. "I should kill you for biting my hand, you slut!" Vegeta raised his hand to slap the frightened girl. "You should treat the Prince of all Saiyans with more respect." Bulma expected to get hit by the hand of the mighty Saiyan holding her mouth but none came. Bulma opened her eyes to see that the Saiyan had calmed down and lowered his hand. "Because of I'm generous; I will keep it at that as a warning. Next time you won't be lucky."

Bulma sighed in relief. _'Whew, that was close. I was almost slapped by Vegeta… That monster! Goku will show him!'_

**In the meantime**

Goku and the others are finding their way out to find the tyrant and their long lifetime friend, Bulma. "This is hard! Vegeta learned to sense energy and he's hiding it very good. Bulma's not strong and it's hard to sense her as well."

Yamcha looked over at the worried looking Goku. "Hey, do you think we have a chance at all? I mean, Vegeta's definitely a lot stronger than us… But with you and Piccolo on our side, we might have a chance right…? RIGHT? Besides, of all people, why her?"

Goku returned the worried glance. "We may not be as strong as Vegeta is, but never give up hope. I'm sure Vegeta won't harm her or else he would've done that a long time ago."

The other Z-warriors followed by them were very deep in thought of how to save Bulma, kill Vegeta and do all that without harming her.

**Back to Bulma and Vegeta**

Vegeta raised his head up quickly as he sensed a few strong inhabitants following them. Vegeta assumed that they are the 'weaklings' he fought earlier. _'So they're after this creature eh? Humph! They won't get her. Frieza is still so much stronger than me right now and I can't risk it. I have to let my ship fly right now if I value my life. Not that they're able to do anything. I can handle Kakarot just fine, no problem. But Frieza has the power to locate me… That spoiled fool. If he wants something, then he'll get it alright.'_ Vegeta's thoughts were racing deep in his mind as he typed down strange alphabetical coordinates as fast as he could, which was 'very' fast.

Meanwhile Bulma was sitting on a chair with large, wet and depressed eyes, only figuring out to get out of here. _'Maybe I should take a look on this ship and put the course on Earth. It will start very soon though… Maybe I'll kill him by food poisoning him! Yeah that's it! I will put poison in his food when he's out somewhere… I may feel bad about killing someone, but he deserves it! He deserves to die! I mean, he 'chose' to kill people and destroying planets for his own good, right?'_ Bulma's evil thoughts were interrupted by the shaking spaceship that was about to blastoff. She fell on the ground, landing on her back. She had not wrapped a seatbelt. "What the? You never warned me, Vegeta!" Bulma almost yelled as she got up from the floor.

"Be quiet fool!" Vegeta snapped at her without turning around.

**Z-warriors**

"Oh no, the ship blasted off!"

"Goku, we can't shoot the ship… We're too late, if we do that; Bulma's going to die as well." Piccolo stated the obvious.

"What are we supposed to do then? Wait for them to come back?" Yamcha asked nervously.

"Yamcha, we don't know where they are heading… We can only wait and pray." Tien tried to comfort his second best friend, Yamcha.

"Darn it! I should've killed the bastard when I had the chance!" Krillin had a flashback of when he found Yajirobe's sword and was about to cut Vegeta's throat with it until Goku made his friend to give mercy at the young evil guy.

**At Bulma and Vegeta's**

"Well woman, make your weakling self at home." Vegeta paused and turned around, looking at the sad blue hair young lady. "…Your room is downstairs next to mine: The one with the 'white door'. The kitchen is right in the opposite of here. Well you can go everywhere you desire except my room, got it?" Vegeta sounded more like a harsh command than asking if she understood.

Bulma's thoughts were somewhere else. She was thinking what Vegeta had said. _'Why everywhere besides his room? Is it THAT much of a secret?'_ "I understand, Vegeta." Bulma replied with no emotion in her voice whatsoever.

"Good."

"If I may ask, Vegeta."

"What?"

"How did you get this ship, first of all? You had a different one when you came to battle Goku for the first time." Bulma wondered. She was pretty amazed that this ship has high technology and it definitely needs someone with brains to make this kind of ship.

"I invented this ship. It's a newer model than my old one."

'_WHAT! He didn't! Well, he can't! I mean, he's a fighter not a scientist.'_ "But how…?"

"If you're working for a tyrant, then you must know how to fix your own ship in order to survive. If you practice long enough, you will get the hang of it." Vegeta immediately shut his mouth. That was the world record; he spoke longer than thirty seconds to Bulma, which is amazing, even for him. _'Humph! Now I have her with me, I may have a little fun… She's going to be my personal slave and do whatever I demand her to do.'_ Vegeta grinned at the thought of Bulma being his slave.

Bulma did not like the way Vegeta grinned at her. _'Goku, you idiot, come and rescue me THIS INSTANT!'_ Bulma was too deep in her own scared thought, that she did not even heard Vegeta call 'her name, woman' three times. Bulma snapped open.

"WOMAN! Are you deaf? Or do you just wish to die?"

Bulma's thoughts were interrupted by the handsome Prince of Scowls. "I… I'm sorry, Vegeta."

"I was about to explain you weakling MY rules!" Vegeta glared very cold and evilly at Bulma that it terrified her to death.

She could not move at the moment, let alone thinking straight. _'Handsome or not, he is a murderer and he might even kill me… Did I just call that bastard handsome?'_ Bulma was paralyzed by his dark brown eyes that were shooting spears at her soul. Very hot spears piercing nonstop. Bulma felt a little hot and nervous. Bulma lowered her gaze slowly nodding without looking in his big and dreamy dark, dark eyes. Even darker it would be pitch-black. But the dreamy eyes left as he scowled deeper. Bulma just wished he would not look at her like that anymore. It frightens her to no end.

Vegeta gave her his sexy and famous smirk that is afraid of him. Of course he does not expect her to be comfortable around him. The idea of this woman being his slave until he gives her to Frieza was too stunning. But on the other hand, he also gets annoyed of scared faces people give him. "Good ugly, now pay attention." Vegeta said 'ugly' with amusement in his voice.

Bulma scowled at the arrogant man. Nobody called her ugly! "Do you HAVE to treat me like some toy, Vegeta? What have I done wrong for you to hate me so? Can't you at least treat me better? I may not be 'as pretty as Saiyans', but you know as well as I that I'm NOT ugly!"

Vegeta looked VERY amused by this fierce woman's outburst in front of his eyes. "You're a friend of Kakarot. That's reason enough for me. By the way woman, you truly are ugly…"

Bulma's eyes saddened. "So, I'm ugly then…" She looked up at him with watering eyes that are screaming to come out.

Vegeta saw for the first time sad eyes made because of him without killing the one that is suffering. For the first time, Vegeta felt only one percent out of hundred, a twinge of guilt. Never revealing his guilt, he dismissed the woman in front of him that was about to cry. Last thing he needs is a crying woman on board.

Bulma is looking very angry at the floor and left to her room without a hesitation and ran as fast as she could. _'That jerk!'_

* * *

**READ THIS! IMPORTANT!**

Look people, Ithink that I will update the next chapter later, because I want to improve the chapters. I finally have the time to do so, so I will only update the next chapter when I'm satisfied with my story. Until then, I will improve everything since this story was originally written when I was a little girl. PLEASE BEAR WITH ME! Lol!


End file.
